Broken But Strong
by Justincool
Summary: (Sequel to Broken Child) High school students Dipper and Pacifica got sent into a portal made by the journal. Dipper's eye is already bad enough for him,but things took a huge turn. Now they are in the Reverse Falls story, Where Gravity stands.
1. Chapter 1

(Dipper POV)

"Where am I?" I asked waking up on the floor. I looked around and saw I was in a forest. I turned my head seeing if I could find Pacifica. "Pacifica!" I screamed. No answer. I decided to go take a look around, so I got up and started walking on the first path that I saw. When I came out of the forest a saw a sign that says "Gravity Stands". "Gravity Stands?" I said to myself confused. I felt something burn in my pocket. I looked in their and pulled a key. I looked at it for a moment before it started glowing again. I threw it on the ground and it opened a hole in the ground. The key mutated into the 3rd book. I picked up the book and looked at it.

"How the heck does that work?" I said outloud. I opened the book and looked at it. All the pages seemed to be blank except for the last page. In red letters it said welcome to the opposite. I couldn't figure out what was going on so I decided it was best to just stay where I was for a little while. Then everything it me at once. Gravity Stands, opposite. "I am in a different world!?" I screamed. I couldn't believe it, but yet it makes sense. I needed to find Pacifica fast. I thought that I might be able to find Pacifica in the town so I decided to start there.

But I do need to be careful not to draw attention to myself. I hoped that everything would be in the same place, so I ran to where the Shack is. What do you know it is still here. I walked inside, but when I did I walked into a kid and fell on the ground. "Ouch what was that for?" the person said. I recognized the voice. I opened my eyes and saw Pacifica, but she was different. She wore a pink sweater with her name on it covered in glitter. Short jeans, and had her hair in a ponytail. "Pacifica?" I said softly, but she was still able to hear me. "Yeah who are you?" She said opening her eyes. She gasped. "D-Dipper! What brings you to the shack?"

"You know my name?" I asked getting on my feet. "Y-Yeah." She said scared. "What is your name, like first and last name?" "Pacifica Pines." She replies. "Well why are you scared of me?" I asked her trying to get closer but she moves back. "Aren't you Dipper Gleeful?" She asked me. "No I am not don't worry I won't do anything to you." I said finally able to reach out and give her a hug. I hugged her because she was scared, and I know how it feels to be scared of someone. She pulled away quickly. "Who are you then?" she asked. "My name is Dipper, but that is all I can tell you." I replied. A boy ended up walking into the room after I said that. He looked just like Gideon, but was wearing the clothes I used to wear. "Gideon!" Pacifica said with happy look on her face and giving him a hug.

Gideon looked at me. "Howdy stranger, who might you be?" He said walking toward me. "My name is Dipper. But before you say anything I am not the same dipper that you guys seem to be afraid of." I replied. "Well welcome to the shack." he said shaking my hand. "I am not going to stay for long I am just looking for my girlfriend." "Oh well why would you come here?" "Because it reminds of a place both of us you used to go together."

"You are welcome here anytime." Gideon said. "Dipper!". We heard a voice call my name outside the shack. We all ran to it and saw Pacifica, my Pacifica calling my name. She saw me and gave me a big hug and kissed my forehead. I looked to see both other Pacifica and Gideon staring at us, Mostly Pacifica. "You look just like me!" Ponytail Pacifica said. "Uh Dipper?" My Pacifica said to me. I whispered in her ear about going to a different world and she gasped. "How are we going to get back home?" She said worried. I didn't answer her. "Hello is someone going to explain what is going on because this is getting really fishy." Gideon said. "Look I will tell you that we are not from this world and that we are trying to get back home, and if I know you correctly you deal with strange activity all the time." I told them.

"I do, but where are you from?" "Just a different world. Know will you help us?" "Can you excuse us for a moment?" Ponytail Pacifica said pulling Gideon inside with her. "Do you think we should trust them? They are barely telling us anything." Ponytail Pacifica said. "Yes this could be an amazing adventure Pacifica." Gideon replied. "You always said you wanted to explore on adventures." They both walked out of the shack. Gideon was the first to speak. "We will help you."

"Here we go." I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter. It is really busy for me right now, but I was able to get wifi so I can update the story, hope you enjoy!**

(Dipper POV)

It has been a week now since me and Pacifica fell into another world, but things are starting to turn my way. Right now I am just holding a black box in my hand, with BOTH pacifica's sleeping on each of my shoulders, while sitting under a tree. "Well this is not how I wanted to spend my day." I said out loud. I slowly moved myself from their grip and carefully placed their heads on the grass.

*Time skip*

It was 11:46 pm so I decided to wake up my Pacifica. "What is it Dipper?" she asked."Just follow me." I told her grabbing her hand. We ran into the forest and stopped in front of a tree. "Get on my back." I said to her. "What? No!" She screamed at me with a small blush. "Just do it." Sho got on my back and I started climbing. When we got to the highest point of the tree I put her down. She gasped with stars in her eyes. "Wow!" she said looking up at the sky seeing all of the beautiful stars. "cool huh?" I said.

"It is amazing!" she said looking at me. I took the black box out of my pocket and handed it to he. "Here I got you something. I wanted to give it to you for a while now, but you know we fell into another dimension." She opened the box and gasped. It was a diamond necklace with a heart on it. "The heart was made with real carrot gold." I told her. Tears fell down her eyes. "Are those tears of joy?" I asked. She just nodded giving me a hug. "I spent my college savings on that, but it was worth it to see you smile." I told her grabbing the necklace and putting it on her.

"Thank you." She said softly. She gave a small kiss on my lips and wrapped my in another hug. 'Yo didn't have to do this." she said. "I did it for you though." I replied. "and that makes it worthwhile." I picked Pacifica up and brought her back down to the floor we both silently walked back to the shack. When we got to our room Pacifica asked if she could sleep with me. "Why?" I asked. "Because I want to!" Pacifica said getting all defensive. Before I could say anything she got into the bed and made herself comfortable. She wrapped her arm around me and said goodnight. after a couple of seconds Pacifica whispered, "I love you." softly in my ear. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

*Next day*

Me and Pacifica decided to take a walk while everyone was working. "So how did you sleep?" Pacifica asked in a teasing voice. "Really?" I told her. She just smiled. Just then a huge earthquake shook. A giant hole was created and out came the hole was a giant worm creature with spikes on its sides and back. It went right for us. Pacifica's skirt got caught in one of the side spikes and got thrown by the worm. She hit the tree and fell on the ground unconscious. "Pacifica!" I screamed. I gritted my teeth. My eye turned blood red, while my bad eye started glowing purple through the bandage until the bandage incinerated. My hair started waving in every direction. Soon the worm was covered in a purple aura. With a scream a small purple laser, that seemed harmless came out of my bad eye. it touched the worm and when it did...it exploded. My eyes turned back to normal, a sudden pain came in front of my bad eye. so I covered it with my hand. I was on both of my knees next to my Pacifica. I heard bushes rustling so I turned. Pacifica and Gideon from this dimension came out of the bushes. "How did you do that?!" Ponytail Pacifica asked. "I-I don't know." I replied looking back at My Pacifica.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a late upload I have been really busy with school lately. I also am sorry that this is a short chapter but I was in a rush.

(Dipper POV)

"W-Where am I?" I asked outloud. I looked at my surroundings but all I saw was darkness. "We meet at last!" said an echoey voice. I couldn't see where it came from. But it sounded like a dark demon like voice. Soon after the voice called out a person appeared in front of me. I took a step back.

"Who are you?" I asked. He turned his head so I could see his face. IT WAS ME! My eyes went wide, I was staring at myself. But the only difference was he wasn't wearing the bandage. A purple aura started to surround him. "I have been waiting so long for this." He said with an evil smile. "W-What do you mean by that?!" I screamed at him. "You really don't know?" He asked making his smile bigger.

"I am Deet. The one who controls your powers." "What are you talking about? What powers?" "The powers you got in the hospital...the eye. You were supposed to die in the hospital. But some miracle saved you. ME!" Deet's voice echoed. Why didn't you let me die?" I asked him with a scared tone in my voice. "Because I know how you feel. I have died millions of years ago because I was different and people didn't want me. But before I died I made sure I would become a spirit so I can make sure it never happens again."

"I was a horrible person, but now I use my demon powers to save you. You and I are now one being. Part human...part demon." "So I am alive because of you?" Tell me something why was I able to use the powers before?" "You didn't when you got angry I was summoned you were just looking through my eyes but I was the one in control of the body at the time."

"Just give me a moment to bring all this in." I told him looking down. "Wow so you are like a alter ego of mine? I asked him. "Yes I am." he replied. "Well as long as you don't do anything to screw me and my family and friends over we will get along just fine. But next time try not to make the others ask so many questions." I told him with a bored tone.

Just then everything started to glow purple and I could hear Pacifica's voice crying out my name. "What is going on?" I said outloud. "You have been asleep for too long you are not breathing. Deet said. "What?!" I screamed. Just when I thought I was going to die, I open my eyes and see Pacifica crying over me. "Thank god you are ok." she said giving me a hug. "You were not breathing so I thought you…" she didn't finish her sentence just kept hugging me.

"What time is it?" I asked. "3:30 PM." she replied. "Well you need something to eat.I will go make you lunch." she said running out of the room. "That was something." I thought to myself. "Tell me about it." Deet said in my head. "Wait we can talk to each other by thinking?" I thought. "Yes." his all he had to say. I went to the kitchen and saw both Pacifica's and Gideon eating.


	4. Chapter 4

(Dipper POV)

I sat down next to Pacifica and we both ate Lunch. After we were done eating me and Pacifica decided to go see what was different and the same in the town. We walked down and the first thing we noticed was the Gideon tent that I saw along time ago when I first saw Gideon. Me and Pacifica started to walk in and what we saw shocked us both.

I saw me and Mabel but we were wearing light and dark blue clothing. "It is them." I whispered to Pacifica. "The ones I saw in the book before we got sucked in." I took another glance at my altar self and realized that he never got his eye injured. "Dear sister you should not be so hard on yourself." altar Dipper said. "Soon we will have our revenge against the Pine family and we will have the book." He said with a evil smile.

Just when I thought he wouldn't notice us altar Dipper held his blue necklace and his other hand out. We started to be trapped in a blue aura and floated toward them. "Well look what we have here." altar said. "Do I know you?" he asked me squinting his eyes. He turned his head and took a good look at Pacifica. "But her I know." he said walking toward her. He put his finger on her chin to see her face. "Hello Pacifica!" altar said with a teasy tone in his voice. Pacifica replied by spitting in his face. "you will regret that you brat!" altar screamed at her slapping her in the face.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed "Or what?" altar asked with a evil smile. He lifted Pacifica up and threw her across the room. "Pacifica!" I screamed. I looked down feeling my anger growing. How dare you!" i said, but my voice was different and purple aura started to surround me. I screamed in anger and broke the aura the was holding me hostage. "You will pay!" I screamed at him, my voice becoming Deet's. "W-What are you?" my altar self asked terrified stepping a few feet back.

"I am your worst nightmare!" I said(Well Deet said) running at him. I grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall. The wall cracked. Altar Mabel tried stepping in by using her magic, but all I did was stick my hand out and create my own. I pushed altar Mabel back to another wall and another crack was left. Altar Mabel fell to the floor passed out. I look to the right of me and see a punch going across my face. I slowly looked up cracking my neck to see altar Dipper being the one who threw the punch.

"You think you are all that don't you?" I asked him."You are nothing compared to me. So be warned, you touch any of my friends and family again I will rip you to shreds limb from limb." I told him. I grabbed his left arm and used my right arm to punch him in the stomach. Then I rammed my fist against his face. Over and over I did this. All I could hear was begging coming from altar Dipper, but I didn't care. Still grabbing on to his arm I threw him, then pulled him back slamming my elbow against his face.

Altar Dipper was bleeding through his shirt and face. I turned and saw Pacifica was awake again, but she was in horror. "Dipper…" she said with a tear coming down her eye."What are you?" I looked down on my right arm and saw blood on it. I clenched my fist and ran out the door making sure not to make contact with Pacifica. She didn't bother following. I ran into the forest where I knew I could be alone. Tears went down my eye...


	5. Chapter 5

(Dipper POV)

*next morning*

I woke up on the ground in the middle of the forest. I did a horrible thing to the altar's. I was ashamed of what I am becoming. I scared Pacifica. Tears started to stream down my eye while putting a bandage I had in my pocket over my bad eye. I closed my eyes for a few moments. When I opened them up again I found that i was surrounded by darkness and 3 feet in front of me was Deet. "What is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. "You tried to kill them didn't you and know Pacifica is afraid of me." I told him crying. "I did what you wanted me to do." he replied.

"You were thinking of killing them when they hurt Pacifica so I tried to do what you wanted." "That doesn't mean you should." I snapped. "they hurt Pacifica so you got angry and when you get angry, sad, or any other bad feelings I take over." Deet said walking toward me. I took a step back. "We could have something else." I told him. "At what cause they needed to be taught a lesson and I taught them."

"Deet maybe it would be best if you leave my body." I said softly. "I can't." he replied. "If I leave you will die...and so will I." he said, his voice getting deeper. "We need each other to live so there is no going back. But what we can do is let me take over the body and let me explain everything to them." "And why would I do that?" I asked him. "Because if you don't you will just keep running from your problems and will never face them. Look If you need to take over and you don't like what I am doing while I am explaining you can have the body back...deal?" "Deal." I replied and shook his hand.

(Deet POV *If Dipper talks it will be in his mind so only Deet could here*)

I opened my eyes and started to get up. But I was not the one controlling the body it was Deet. "Alright let's get this over with." I said in a deep demon tone. I climbed the closest tree and started running from branch to branch. I ended up back at the mystery shack. When I opened the door everyone stared at me. Pacifica was on the couch crying her eyes out. "Dipper?" she said softly. "No!" I replied with my demon voice. Everyone gasped him moved back. "Who are you and what have you done to Dipper?!" Pacifica asked. "Dipper is fine, but it is time you knew the truth." "The truth?" she said with a confused look.

"You see my name is Deet. Think of my as like a altar ego of Dippers. I am the one who helped him survive the car crash years ago. The reason I was summoned was because they hurt you Pacifica and dipper can't stand losing you. So when he gets angry, sad or other horrible emotion I am able to come forth and try to put an end to it."

"So you are like a gaurdian?" other Pacifica asked. I nodded. "Listen Pacifica…" I sat next to her on the couch. "Dipper cares about you with all his heart I can feel it. But please don't let me get in the way of your relationship. He doesn't want you to be afraid of him...of me. We thought by you knowing the truth that you would not be scared…" A moment of silence passed.

"Why Dipper?" Pacifica asked wiping tears from her eyes. "because we need each other." I replied. "Dipper was going to die and I saved him...but he also saved me. I lost my body long long ago and I was going to soon be vaporized. But Dipper...I was passing by and saw him dying in the bed and I saw he had a pure heart, something I have never seen before. And that is what I needed. You see Dipper saved a life without him even knowing it. The reason I tell him about it now is because he never had a reason to be angry after that. He was just...scared."

I looked over to Pacifica again and saw her starting to cry again. She pulled me into a tight hug. "thank you…" she said softly in my ear. I pulled her away and smiled. "I must go it takes a lot of energy out of me and Dipper to be controlling the body." I told her standing up. "I hope to see you again." Pacifica said. "Lets hope not." I replied.

(Dipper POV)

Just then everything went dark I opened my eyes to see Pacifica on top of me. "Pacifica? What are you doing?" I asked her blushing. "Dipper your back!" she screamed giving me a hug. "Yeah I am...ah my head." I said trying to get up. My whole body was numb I couldn't feel anything. "You must really sore I will take you to our room." Pacifica said putting my arm around her head.

Everyone else was not used to the stuff that we are since they are a few years younger so they were all still shocked at everything that went on. I looked back and smiled at them before Pacifica brought me upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6(Please be 16 to read this) :)

**Before this starts I want to let everyone know that this episode is for people 16+, please do not read chapter if under aged.**

(Dipper POV)

Pacifica brought me up the stairs and onto our bed. "You have been through hell ever since we became a couple haven't you?" Pacifica asked. "No why would you think that?" I replied. "Because it seems like you have been having these crazy stuff happening to us once we became a couple." I kissed her. "Don't you ever say that again! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." "Thank you." she replied. "Well I better get ready for bed. she said to me taking of her shirt showing her bra. My face went red. "Why are you getting changed if I am here?" I screamed at her.

"But we are a couple it is ok for couples to change around each other." she replied. She then noticed something in my pants sticking up in my private area. "Oh I see." she said in a teasing voice. She walked over to me and grabbed my boner. "What do we have here?" she said. My face sank. Pacifica then started to pull my pants down until I was naked in the waste under. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She ignored me. "Wow it is so big!" she said stroking my dick. She slowly pulled her face into the dick until she had it in her mouth. Once it was in she starting sucking faster and faster with each passing moment.

This was something I never felt before. While she was sucking she took her bra off showing her breasts(witch were double d's). I felt something slowly come up. "Pacifica something is coming!" I told her. After I told her she went faster, much faster until BAM. I shot semen right into her mouth. I was surprised though instead of freaking out Pacifica swallowed all of it. Leaving only a little around her lips. "Mmm so good." she moaned. she then got on top of me and put her breasts in my face. Something, I don't know what came over me and I started licking and biting her nipples, and squishing her breasts.

"Yes suck on my breasts Dipper!" she moaned. I don't know what was happening to me but I grabbed Pacifica and pulled her pants down. I slowly inserted my dick into her asshole until it was completely in. She screamed loudly. Once it was in I started thrusting as hard as I could and all I could her was moaning and skin slamming against each other. I pushed Pacifica until she was laying on the bed facing me and started thrusting harder. "Her asshole is so tight." I thought to myself. Her breasts were bouncing with each thrust. "Dipper I an gonna cum!" Pacifica screamed. But all that did was make me go faster and harder.

"I am going to shoot too!" I replied to her. But it was to late I shot my semen right into her asshole. once all of it was out I pulled my dick out and layed on the bed out of breath.


	7. Chapter 7

(Dipper POV)

I woke up in my bed with Pacifica laying right next to me. "Morning." she said with a smile on her face. "sleep well?" "well not really." I replied in a teasing tone. "sure." I got out of bed and got changed into my clothes, blue jeans with a black shirt and blue sweater. Me and Pacifica both went down stairs. I kind of got used to being without my bandage. It seems to be better that way. "So do you want to go to the mall Dipper?" altar Pacifica asked. "Sure why not." I replied. "Pacifica I will be back ok?"

Me and altar Pacifica walked out of the shack and started walking to the mall. "So Dipper is it weird having a demon inside you?" altar asked. "No not really I mean I have had it for a while now but I just didn't know it till a few weeks ago." I replied. Once we reached the mall we saw the two dirtbags that hurt Pacifica. I walked over to them. Once they noticed me they were frightened. "What do you want freak?" altar Mabel asked. "I came to apologize." I replied to her.

'Both siblings were shocked. "I didn't know what came over me but you hurt someone close to me and I could not allow that." I told them. "Well we accept you apology since you realize what you have done." "Dude you were the first one to strike on Pacifica." "Well you should have thought about that before you spied on us." altar Mabel snapped. "Look we started on the wrong foot. Can't we just all be friends?" I pulled money out of my pocket. "Pacifica is off looking at clothes and stuff so how about the three of us get lunch, on me?" The twins shrugged their shoulders and followed me to a restaurant. We all took our seats and me being me I held the chair out for altar Mabel. She blushed with a small smile on her face I thought was kinda cute. "Wait what am I thinking she is my sister!? Kinda…" I thought to myself.

Atar me glared at me with a stern look. "So I have never seen you around much. What brings you to gravity stands?" altar Mabel asked me taking a sip of her water. "Well let's just say I am visiting family." I replied. "My sister thought it would be a good idea coming back to gravity fa-...stands to get my mind of off the accident." "That was close!" I thought to myself. "You mean your eye?" altar me asked. "Yes it was a long time ago a car accident happened and I was just lucky to survive." I told them. "Oh you poor thing!" altar Mabel said with a worried tone. I looked at her with a shocked face. "was she actually worried about me?" I thought to myself. We talked for a while and got to know them better. They weren't that different from me and Mabel back in my dimension.

The only thing different was altar Mabel was always so close to me. Close enough that we could feel each others arm when we walked. Altar em just stared at me whenever she got close to me. "Does she have a crush on me?" I thought to myself. "I am still like her brother! And I am older than her!" I told them I had to go and find Pacifica so we can leave. I said bye and went searching. I found her 10 minutes later looking at dresses. "Hey Pacifica." I called out to her. "There you are Dipper! I need your help. Which dress would you think I would look better in?" She held up 2 dresses, one was blue with small bows on it and the other was pink with a flower and a pink bow in the center. "I think the pink one would look very nice on you." I told her picking up the dress. After we bought the dress we headed back to the mystery shack.

"We are back guys!" I called out when we walked through the door. My Pacifica ran and gave me a big hug. Altar Stan, Gideon, and Wendy were in the living room. "So how was shopping?" Gideon asked. "Good Pacifica went doing her own thing while I actually saw the pine twins of this dimension." Everyone went silent. Pacifica got a worried look on her face while asking "Did they do anything to you?" "No." I replied. "We actually got lunch and talked for a little while. They were not that different from Me and Mabel back in our only thing was that Mabel was very clingy to me today." I said outloud. "I think she has a crush on me." I told everyone. "She better not you are mine I will kill her if she does anything funny!" My Pacifica said clenching her fists in anger.

I went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Pacifica it is fine." I went to my room and jumped on my bed. Why did Mabel stay so close to me when her brother was right there? Is she what I think she is? "A wh…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter school scheduling for high school has been really tough for me. Not only that but all the tests and family problems going on so yeah... But I have not givin up on this story so next chapter is here :)**

(Dipper POV)

I got rid of the idea before I could finish the sentence. "This is bad...Mabel likes me in this demention. I am not only older than her here but I look almost the same as the other me." I was losing my mind I could not believe this was happening. I tried to think about something else but I couldn't. "Why am I like this? I have Pacifica as a girlfriend." Just then Pacifica walked into the room. "You okay?" she asked me walking to the bed and feeling my hair. "Yeah just have a lot on my mind." I told her. "Is it Mabel?" I looked at her shocked. "I heard you talking to yourself outside the door." she told me. "I hope she doesn't get in the way of us." "Don't say stuff like that!" I snapped at her. "You are the best thing that happened to me. Nothing is breaking us apart. Not now, not ever." I grabbed her and pulled down to the bed and started tickling her.

"hahaha stop it hahaha." she said.

(next day)

I decided to take a walk to free my mind and while I was walking I heard singing. I followed the voice and saw Mabel singing near the lake all by herself. "That was a beautiful song." I said to her. She turned around with a shocked look. "T-thank you." she replied with a small blush. "Do you mind if I sit?" she motioned her hand to the seat. "What are you doing all by yourself? I thought you would with your brother." I asked her sitting down. "I just needed time alone that is all." "I am sorry if I am ruining it." I replied to her. "Don't worry you're no bother." she said scooting a little closer to me. "So if I could ask what is your name?" "My name?" I had to think of something fast or else it is going to be bad. "Well my name it Deet." I said to her. "Deet huh a nice name but kind of strange." "Don't worry I get that a lot." "Hey there is a talent show coming up maybe you can sing in it." I told her pulling a flyer from my pocket. "Sorry but I am not a singer." she replied. "That is a lie you were singing amazingly when I got here." I told her. "You really think so?" "I know so."

"Here let's make a deal." I told her. "I will sing in the talent show if you do." "But I have never heard you sing." she told me looking confused. "No one has but you can't pass up opportunity like this." I replied to her. "Okay fine I will do it, but you have to promise you will sing to okay." "Okay." The Sun was starting to set so me and Mabel went our separate ways. When I got to the shack altar Pacifica asked where I have been. "I have been down at the lake for awhile. Not only that but I decided to do the talent show." Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. "Here we go." I thought giving out a sigh.

 **Looks like we will see Dipper sing for the talent show. OMG! Still haven't decided what song but I will get to that at some point.**


	9. Chapter 9(Talent Show)

**Two chapters in one day. Good Job Me. Please Review and Let me know what you think. Also message me and tell some Ideas you would like to see in this story for the future. You never know I could do your Idea. But don't worry you will get the credit for the idea**

(Dipper POV)

(One Week Later, Day of Talent Show)

I woke up from my bed feeling pretty good about the day to come. I have spent the last week getting ready for the talent show and choosing a song. Well instead of choosing one I wrote one. I think I did a pretty good job with it. Now I just have to see if people will like it.

(Time Skip, 3 Hours)

We all arrived at the center of gravity Stands. A huge stage was set up for the performers. "Everyone in the town is here are you sure you want to do this?" Altar Wendy asked me. "I have to I made a promise I intend to keep." I told her. We saw Altar me and decided to say hello. "Hey Dipper how are you?" I asked him. He smiled. "I am good. I am very happy with you." he told me patting me on the shoulder. "I have been trying to get my sister to do the talent show for weeks now and because of you she is." I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it she will do great I know that for a fact." After that all the performers were called to the back of the stage and one by one they went up. Mabel was the third one. "Now please welcome Mabel Pines singing fight song!" The announcer said into the microphone.

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Once she was done the crowd screamed with cheers. Mabel ran of the stage and hugged her brother with happiness. "They liked me, they really liked me!" she said crying with tears of joy. "I told you they would." he replied. The rest of the performers went on and did their thing until it was only me. "And Now For Our Final Performer Please Welcome Deet Singing A Song He Made Himself Emperor's New Clothes.

Welcome to the end of eras

Ice has melted back to life

Done my time and served my sentence

Dress me up and watch me die

If it feels good, tastes good

It must be mine

Dynasty decapitated

You just might see a ghost tonight

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown...

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

Sycophants on velvet sofas

Lavish mansions, vintage wine

I am so much more than Royal

Snatch your chain and mace your eyes

If it feels good, tastes good

It must be mine

Heroes always get remembered

But you know legends never die

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown...

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

Mortal kings are ruling castles

Welcome to my world of fun

Liars settle into sockets

Flip the switch and watch them run

Oh yeah

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

I'm taking back back, taking back back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown...

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

It was silent and I was scared. "Did they really not like it?" I thought to myself. Right when I was about to leave the crowd roared with cheers. It was something I have never seen. Everyone was cheering for me. "I think we found our winner!" The announcer screamed handing me the trophy. I looked to see my friends and saw Mabel with a sad smile. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed the microphone and started speaking. "No!" I said. "I am so glad you liked my song But I want to give this to someone who has been waiting a long time for this. Mabel come up here and take what is yours." Mabel's eyes widened. She ran up and took the trophy I handed to her. The crowd screamed and cheered. Mabel hugged me almost crushing my bones and kissed my cheek. I was so happy for her. She finally won something that wasn't for her brother.

 **I hope you all liked the songs I put for them and I will give you the link to them. But for Dipper's song I did not put the link for the original person singing his song. I put who I think would be best for Dipper's voice.**

 **Mabel-** **watch?v=xo1VInw-SKc**

 **Dipper- watch?v=sB6zsglpFSg &index=254&list=PL4Pq3lqBZZHRWMMydYvXtCGjxUH4g9D-m**


	10. Chapter 10

(Next day, Dipper's POV)

Yesterday was something else I thought to myself.

Me and Pacifica decided to take a walk near the lake since we had nothing better to do. Pacifica just kept staring at me.

"Is something wrong Pacifica?" I asked her.

"No it is just I never thought you would be able to sing so well. It gives me a whole different perspective of you." she replied.

"Oh well I hope it is a good one. I never usually sing much so I wouldn't expect you to know how I sing."

She grabbed my arm and wrapped it around hers. I smiled.

"Don't you worry Dipper, you will always be in my heart." Pacifica told me.

We walked until the sun started to set.

"Wow!" Pacifica stated with sparkles in her eyes.

I laughed. She is fascinated by the smallest things. It was cute. I sat next to her a bench and watched the sunset. It really was a beautiful sight. Once the sun has set we heard a sound coming from the bushes. I turned and saw a snake coming out of it.

"What is a snake doing here?" I asked Pacifica.

Before she could answer the snake started glowing green and transformed into a giant red and green snake with 4 arms with knives at the end of each hand. Pacifica screamed.

"Pacifica run!" I yelled at her. She ran as fast as she could and hid behind a tree.

The snake creature jumped at me at speed I couldn't beat. It grabbed me and threw into the water. As I was sinking I felt my body slowly grow stronger.

"Deet...Help" I thought.

My eyes changed into a blue color and I was surrounded by a purple aura. I quickly shot out of the water and slammed my feet on the ground creating a crater and smoke.

(Deet POV)

I shot at the creature in a blink of an eye and punched it sending it flying back a few feet. It quickly recovered and countered with a right uppercut. It then grabbed my and was about to stab me until I broke free of its grip and jumped back. The snake didn't stab me but was able to slash my chest making me scream in pain. I got up and started throwing punches and kicks. The snake couldn't dodge quick enough and was hit with every shot. I was about to punch again until one of his bottom arms stabbed my stomach. I yelled. It then threw me into a tree where I sat for a moment.

"Dipper!" Pacifica yelled.

I shot open my eyes and got up. Purple aura started to form around me once more until all of it was absorbed into my hand. Just then a black and purple glowing ball appeared over my hand. I pulled my arm back and threw the ball at the creature once it made contact the snake blew into pieces.

"It is over." I said softly huffing and puffing.

I saw Pacifica running toward me but right before she got to me I passed out.

(Shack, Dipper POV)

I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. I tried to move my legs but I couldn't only my hands. I looked at my chest and saw a hole and a giant cut running through the top part of my chest.

"W-What happened?" I said softly.

"You got hurt pretty bad. A snake thing attacked you." Pacifica replied.

"Of course it did."

I layed back down so Pacifica could put the bandages on me. When she was finished she left the room so I could rest.

"I almost died." I told myself. "I wasn't strong enough! I need to get stronger!... I know what I have to do."

I got up and checked the time it was 3 in the morning. I felt somewhat better so I was able to move again. I got a piece of paper and started writing a not for Pacifica. When I was finished I packed my bags and put the note right next to Pacifica and jumped out the window running into the forest.

"I will come back for you Pacifica!" I said to myself. "I have to do this alone though."

 **PLZ REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

(No point of view)

Dipper walked through the forest and stopped at a long tree that seemed to be ten feet in the air. "Is this the place." Dipper asked.

"Yes this is the place what I want you to do is channel my energy onto the tree." Deet replied.

Dipper did what he was told and the base of the tree started opening up leading to a elevator. he walked inside and pushed the red button on the side and the elevator started moving down. Once it stopped the doors opened to reveal a room with 3 long tubes with blue liquid and what appeared to be robotic humans inside.

"What is this place?" Dipper asked.

"This is where I and my sibling were testing separately we are powerful but together we are unstoppable and I want you to absorb them it will absorb me in the process giving you our power known as the Glitch element." Deet stated.

Dipper walked up to the chair and sat down in attached the the wires that connected from the tubes onto the chair as Deet told him and turned the power on. The room started shaking and Dipper started screaming in pain as all the power was going through him. After an hour of pain everything stopped and Dipper opened his eyes. He looked at the tubes and saw that they were completely empty. He looked at himself and went wide eyed.

Both of his arms were now completely metal, but everything else was fine. "You did it kid." Deet said. "You are now part machine, part demon, part god, part angel, part werewolf, part vampire, part devil, and part human."

"That doesn't make any sense." Dipper stated "I feel fine."

"Yes but now you have the Glitch element witch lets you use all the powers of the being I just named and you can glitch through anything like teleporting somewhere, stopping time ect ect." Deet said getting bored. "You have super strength, speed, regeneration, ultimate senses, the same powers I used before and some other cool things that will happen later on."

"Wow but what about my hands they are machine."

"Well yeah you can turn you hands into weapons and everything but your hands feel the same they only look different, oh and don't worry about liking losing them or anything they can't get cut off since the material is to strong. Now let's get out of here."

Dipper walked toward the elevator and came back to the surface. Once he got there he decided to train is body and new powers so he can return back to gravity Stands and help his family and friends again.

(PLZ REVIEW)


	12. Chapter 12

First of I want to say sorry for not posting much and sorry for the short chapters lately and don't worry I will try to make a chapter tomorrow and get it up quick(and of course make it longer) But the reason no chapters came up was because I had surgery on my leg for a splinter that got stuck I won't go into details but yeah so I am REALLY REALLY SORRY!


	13. Return

(3 years later)

Dipper was right now punching down trees easily with his strength. He hasn't changed much in 3 years except grow a little taller and build up muscle. He looked like a bulky version of his old self. "I think we are done for today." Deet stated inside Dipper's mind. Dipper sat down on the grass and stared at all the knocked down trees. "Your training is complete Dipper there is nothing left to teach. You have mastered all of your new abilities...I think it is time you go back."

Dipper knew exactly were he meant. But could he really go back. After just leaving everything behind. What will they think of him...what will Pacifica think of him? He pondered for a moment before replying. "Okay I'll go back to Gravity Stands tomorrow." Dipper layed on the grass and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Next day...Gravity Stands)

The Pines(Gideon and P Pacifica), Dipper(Other one),Mabel, and Pacifica were in the living room playing board games. Ever since Dipper left they spent a lot of time together and became really good friends. But there was always that hole like something was missing. Mabel and pacifica never even gave a genuine smile anymore. They always gave off a fake one, that everyone could clearly tell was fake.

"hey guys how about we go to the mall?" Other Pacifica asked.

"Sure why not." Other dipper replied. They all got up and headed to the mall the girls of course forced the guys into carrying their bags for them. While they were going through shops a loud rumbling sound was heard behind them. They turned around and saw people running and screaming.

"What's going on?" Gideon asked.

A giant tiger jumped in front of them. It had 2 heads, 3 tails, and stood on its hind legs. The group screamed and ran. Mabel ran a bit before falling down. She looked up and saw the beast standing over her. It threw its arm back and was about to attack before someone grabbed its hand. Mabel(who had her eyes closed) slowly opened them and got a shocked look on her face. Standing in front of her was Dipper , Dipper Pines the one she secretly had a crush on. He lost all his baby fat but you could tell that it was him.

To Be Continued...


	14. Deet saves the day :)

No POV

Dipper swiftly moved to the right and jabbed the tiger creature in the rib sending it flying against the wall. He then glitches out in front of the tiger and delivered a speeding kick to its 2 heads breaking both jaws. Soon a crowd started to from. Other Pacifica ran and grabbed Mabel and brought her back to the group who were standing right behind Dipper. The tiger soon got up and screamed a loud roar and charged at Dipper. Said boy smiled and raised his hands up at the tiger while it charged at him.

"HAA!" Dipper screamed and shot a black beam from his hands hitting the center of the tiger knocking it down again and covering the ground in smoke. Everyone thought it was over but Dipper knew better. This was only the beginning. The Smoke cleared and showed the tiger was standing perfectly ok, shocking the crowd.

"So you can take some hits. Ok lets see you try THIS!" Dipper glitched out of view and appeared behind the tiger.

"BURNING CYCLONE!' Dipper's right hand starts turning at rapid speed and catches fire. He moves his arm back and shoves it into the tigers back killikg it and sending it through the building. The crowd cheered for Dipper and his old friends and girlfriend walks up to him.

"T-Thank you for saving me." Mabel said shyly blushing. She thought his face was quite attractive.

"What's your name?" Other Dipper asked him.

"My name-My name is Deet." Dipper stated simply making the group in front of him grow wide eyed.

To Be Continued...

(PLZ REVIEW)


End file.
